1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display technology, and more particularly, to a display device and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The pixels are coupled to data lines and scan lines. Voltage on the scan lines is configured to control a switch element in the pixel, and voltage on the data lines is configured to be applied to a terminal of a pixel capacitor in the pixel. Another terminal of the pixel capacitor is coupled to a common electrode, and a potential difference between the two terminals of the pixel capacitor can be used to change a rotating angle of a liquid crystal, thereby changing a color or a brightness displayed by the liquid crystal display panel. The potential difference of the pixel capacitor can be changed by changing a potential on the common electrode. The potential on the common electrode are different based on different operations. Therefore, it has become one major concern for persons skilled in the art in designing a circuitry within the liquid crystal display panel in which usage or operation of the liquid crystal display panel can be more flexible.